


Snooze

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, and also im thirsty for jumin HUEHUE, i did some prompts last night huehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: She was a pampered angel to him.





	

 “You are a pampered little angel, aren’t you?”  
  
 Answers were merely in forms of woozy whimpers as she nuzzled close to his neck.  
  
 His smile never gone, Jumin carefully placed his beloved into the soft, plush bed. Truly, he often hated it when he let go of her – if anything, he wanted nothing more than to hold her closer and forever – but even he knew his arms could get tired sooner or later.  
  
 Mind obviously lost in slumber, she curled up to the left side like a cat and let out a long, peaceful snooze.  
  
 God, she was too much for his heart.   
  
 His smile softened. Warm silver eyes glistened at her very presence. One hand gently brushing her long, brown locks, Jumin spun his heel and decided to go change first before slipping into bed with her.  
  
 …Or at least, that was the plan before he felt his right hand being held.  
  
 Quickly he turned, silver eyes then widened at the sight of her hands squeezing around his palm.  
  
 “…m-in…” Voice just as faint as her even breathing, she brought his hand closer and nuzzled the back it.  
  
 Scratch that, now she was too much for his heart.  
  
 Jumin wondered if one could actually die from bliss.  
  
 Parted lips slowly pressed to a tight, quivering smile, he slowly slid backwards and sat by her side. “I’m here, my princess.” Letting his right hand being nudged by her nose and lips, Jumin took this beautiful to drink in her presence.  
  
 Her hair was a sea of silky brown. It draped right across her back and stopped just when it almost reached her waist. Some strands of her hair slipped right across her face, preventing him from seeing such beauty that defined her.   
  
 A low chuckle slipped past the faintest cracks of his smile, he tucked the strands behind her right ear.  
  
 She fidgeted slightly from the tickle, but God, she was quite the heavy sleeper.  
  
 And honestly, Jumin felt thankful for that, for he trailed his left fingers on the shape of her ear, stopping briefly to her earlobe, then slid down and down to the delicate shape of her face. Fingers were replaced by the back of them, Jumin held a breath and gingerly caressed the rosy red cheek.  
  
 Her breathing brushed the back of his right hand. Her mouth felt soft and warm against his skin. Long, delicately black eyelashes fluttered just the slightest as she twitched at whatever dream that lulled her.  
  
 God, he missed looking at her eyes.  
  
 Jumin wondered if time could freeze so that this moment could be ingrained in his mind forever.  
  
 He knew it was impossible, obviously, but he figured it never hurt to imagine about it every now and then.  
  
 Laughter was stifled behind pursed lips to think that he even thought of that; God, he had truly changed a lot because of her.  
  
 Heat splashed swirls inside his cheeks, Jumin slowly slid closer and lay on his right side. Careful as to not wake her, her pulled her closer with his free hand and pressed a loving, lingering kiss to her forehead.  
  
 “Sweet dreams, my angel…” Voice a husky murmur, he kissed her forehead again. “My heart belongs to you.” And traced his lips right between her eyes. “My body belongs to you.” And trailed downwards until he stopped at the tip of her nose. “My soul, my everything belongs to you…”  
  
 She mumbled something incoherent as a response, then grumbled woozily as the feel of chuckles tickling her nose.  
  
 His smile was always so sincere ever since she entered his life. “I love you so…so much…”  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> im always thirsty...for fluffy jumeme...


End file.
